


In the Fairy Lights

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: A soulmate doesn’t come with promises of love and happiness. Especially when they’re already in love with someone else.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	In the Fairy Lights

Lily’s white dress flowed around her as she danced, the music lively and bright, fairy lights glinting off her hair clips as she spun. Remus stood as far as he could from the festivities, staring bitterly at the newlyweds.

“Having a soulmate doesn’t guarantee anything, Moony.” The soft words pulled his attention away from Lily and James. Sirius stood beside him, eyes dark.

“I know,” Remus murmured. He took a sip of his firewhiskey and rubbed his forearm, where a doe pranced proudly over his skin. That doe  _ meant  _ something.

But Sirius was right. Lily had never promised him anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.


End file.
